The invention relates to a needle package, particularly for felting needles and particularly for felting needles having a fineness from gauge 38 and finer, as well as for crown needles having a fineness of gauge 36 and finer. The needle package according to the invention is further adapted for fork needles, particularly those having a fineness of gauge 36 to 43.
Felting needles have long been used in textile technology for fixing. In this process the needles periodically pierce through the non-woven, random-fiber material in rapid succession. This causes needle wear, so that from time to time the needles have to be replaced. Since for each needle change a relatively large quantity of felting needles have to be replaced, the needles are supplied grouped in packages. For example, the needles are packaged in plastic needle boxes. For utilizing the cuboid-shaped inner space, the boxes are filled in such a manner that one half of the needles is oriented in one direction, while the other half faces in the other direction. As rule, a foam insert is provided between the needles and the lid. This type of package may lead to needle damage in very fine felting needles. Even under the effect of their own weight a pressure on the individual needles and, for example, a blow or shock imparted to the package, may be of such a magnitude that the needles deform (for example, bend) plastically, particularly in the region of their working part. In case the needle box is moved axially, that is, in the length direction of the needles contained in the box, the needles may impact on one another at their feet or tips, which may lead to tip damages in the form of flattened tips, bent-together forks or the like. Also, the foot of one needle may damage the tip of another, oppositely-oriented packaged needle.
A further disadvantage resides in the handling of such packages. To be able to remove the needles from the needle box, it is necessary to reach directly into the needles. The purpose is not to grasp the needles at their working parts. Because of the oppositely oriented arrangement of the needles, the operator may be injured by the sharp-edged working parts, particularly by the needle tip or barbs. Because of the oil or anti-rust means adhering to the needles, such injuries are not only burdensome, but are also dangerous.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an improved needle package.